Règle numéro 6
by Dar-K64
Summary: Que voulez-vous? L'amour d'une nuit? Ou celui d'une vie? Apprenez les règles avec moi...
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir! On se retrouve pour une nouvelle fanfic Clexa! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!

PS: Merci à Whyamishy pour m'avoir donner l'inspiration et pour la relecture!

Disclameur: Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Bonjour à tous. Asseyez vous. Ne soyez pas timide. Bien, tous le monde est installé ? Nous pouvons commencer. Si vous êtes là, c'est que vous attendez des résultats. Attention, ce que je vais vous dire, ce n'est que la théorie. Bien que mes règles seront accompagnées d'exemples concrets, vous serez les seuls à pouvoir les mettre en application. Personne ne le fera pour vous.

Tout d'abord, que cherchez vous ? L'amour de votre vie ? L'amour d'une nuit ? Si c'est de l'amitié, vous vous êtes trompés de salle.

Soyez clair avec votre volonté. Si vous n'êtes pas sûre de vous, elle le ressentira et sera sur la défensive. NOUS ne voulons PAS ça ! Compris ?

Bien, nous pouvons commencer les choses sérieuses.

 **Règle n°1 : Votre bouche !**

Non, vraiment, c'est la première règle. Ce que vous voulez, c'est une relation sexuelle non ? Et en général, qu'elle est la première chose à faire ? Le baiser, oui. Alors, on évite l'ail. Vous fumez ? Prenez des pastilles mentholées. Concrètement, l'hygiène est importante. Même les ongles ! Pourquoi ? Premièrement, les femmes regardent les ongles. Sachez le. Et deuxièmement, et bien, vous savez où vont terminer vos doigts. Hum… Bref. Je ne vous dit pas de faire une french manucure. Mais un minimum de soin est nécessaire. Mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour un cours d'hygiène.

Passons à autre chose.

 **Règle n°2 : La confiance**

Je ne parle pas de celle de votre « proie ». VOUS devez avoir confiance en VOUS. Si vous êtes hésitants, si vous bafouillez, si vous êtes même incapable de sortir une seule phrase et que vous finissez même par tourner les talons, vous n'arriverez à rien. Au mieux, la fille trouvera ça mignon. Ça peut fonctionner, mais les chances sont minces. Et nous ne voulons pas être mignon ! Alors on laisse les doutes de côtés et on transpire la confiance. Attention à ne pas paraître imbu de vous-même. C'est rarement apprécié. Un exemple.

Lexa, adossée au bar, scrutait la salle. Elle était là pour une chose, une seule. Cette nuit, elle la passerait en bonne compagnie. Elle le savait. Elle n'échouait jamais. Arrêtant ses yeux sur une silhouette qui dansait au milieu de la piste, elle laissa son regard apprécier les courbes qui se dessinaient devant elle. Finissant son verre d'une traite, elle se détacha du bar et d'une démarche féline, elle traversa la foule en direction de la jeune femme. Esquivant habillement les quelques personnes qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin, elle ne détachait pas son regard de sa proie. Plus elle s'approchait, plus elle la détaillait. La première chose qu'elle remarqua, fût la chevelure blonde qui cascadait librement sur ses épaules. Le blond avait toujours été sa faiblesse. Bien que la jeune femme lui tournait le dos actuellement, elle ne pouvait nier que ses vêtements épousaient parfaitement ses formes. Son haut, dos nu, n'existait que pour guider les yeux plus bas. Son pantalon slim, collait parfaitement à ses fesses, semblant s'être transformé en seconde peau. Lors d'un mouvement, l'objet de son attention se tourna vers elle. Sans s'arrêter, son regard remonta vers son visage. Ses traits fins, l'alignement parfait de son nez… Oui, elle était parfaitement son type. Mais lorsque l'inconnue, se sentant sans doute observée, leva son regard vers elle, Lexa s'arrêta sans le vouloir. Ces yeux, d'un bleu parfait, semblaient engloutir Lexa dans un océan, semant un léger doute en elle. Elle était incapable de bouger, se noyant lentement mais sûrement… C'est lorsqu'elle fût bousculée qu'elle put reprendre ses esprits. Relâchant la respiration qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir. Secouant la tête pour remettre ses idées en place. Elle chassa ses doutes avant de reprendre sa marche, se glissant habillement vers la jeune femme.

 _«Bonjour ma belle, je t'offre un verre ? »_

Voilà. Vous avez l'exemple à ne pas suivre. Cette femme est clairement imbue d'elle même. Rien que sa phrase d'approche pourrait lui valoir un refus catégorique. Ce qui nous emmène à la troisième règle.

 **Règle n°3 : La conversation.**

Pour commencer, l'approche. Prenons l'exemple plus haut. « Bonjour ma belle, je t'offre un verre ? » n'est pas du tout conseillé. Vous ne connaissez pas la personne en face de vous. Du moins, pas encore. Au mieux, elle accepte. Coup de chance. Mais elle peut vous rembarrer poliment, ou même vous envoyer son verre à la figure. Et si vous n'avez vraiment pas de chance, son copain est à côté. Je suppose que vous ne voulez pas finir la soirée avec un nez cassé.

Tentez plutôt quelque chose de plus sobre. Comme, par exemple. « Bonsoir, je vous offre un verre ? » Restez simple. Le but n'est pas qu'elle se sente menacée. S'il elle refuse, n'insistez pas. Si elle accepte, alors vous pouvez passer à la suite.

Dans tout les cas, ne parlez pas QUE de vous. Si vous voulez juste quelqu'un qui vous écoute en silence, on appelle cette personne un psychologue. Vous devez être intéressant. Mais attention, si votre but est juste de passer une nuit en bonne compagnie, pas de problème. Mais si vous cherchez plus, ne vous inventez pas une vie. Commencer une relation sur des mensonges n'est pas la meilleure idée.

Ne parlez pas non plus de la pluie et du beau temps. On est pas à un dîner avec grand-mère. En règle générale, vous devez faire sentir à votre conquête que c'est elle le centre de l'attention. Il n'est pas non plus exclu de la laisser mener la conversation. Attention à ne pas devenir un confident non plus. Ne vous éloignez pas de votre but. La séduction. Notre quatrième règle.

 **Règle n°4 : La séduction.**

Faites grimper la température. Mais il ne faut pas être un obsédé non plus. Un simple geste, un sourire. Le mot clé est la sensualité. Reprenons notre exemple.

 _Lexa offrit sa main à l'inconnue aux yeux océan. Elle ne tremblait pas, elle ne doutait pas. Elle avait vu la curiosité traverser le regard de la jeune femme blonde. Lentement, une main douce se glissa dans la sienne. La brune se surprit à frissonner à ce contact. Et lentement, elle attira la blonde à sa suite, se dirigeant vers le bar. Elle commanda une bière pour elle et un mojito pour la jeune femme, sous les yeux étonnés de celle-ci. Lexa lui offrit un sourire en coin en lui tendant le verre, en profitant pour laisser un de ses doigts glisser sur la peau douce lorsque la main de la jolie blonde vînt attraper sa boisson. La brune élargie son sourire en voyant le léger rougissement sur les joues de sa vis à vis. Facile. Deviner la boisson que la jeune femme voudrait ne fût pas compliquer. Le temps de l'emmener au bar, elle avait vu le regard que la jolie blonde avait lancé à une table où plusieurs personnes lui avaient retourné un sourire. Elle avait eu le temps de remarquer qu'un seul verre était encore posé sur la table. Il ne restait que les feuilles de menthes et quelques glaçons dans le fond. Il aurait très bien pût appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre mais la blonde semblait du genre à aimer les mojitos. Lexa avait vu juste._

 _« Alors... euh… tu viens ici souvent ? » Et voilà, sa proie faisait d'elle même un pas vers sa perte._

 _« Hum… de temps en temps oui… » La brune lécha lentement une goutte qui coulait le long du goulot de sa bière, sans lâcher le regard de la jolie blonde. « C'est la première fois pour toi non ? » La jeune femme acquiesça silencieusement, ses yeux glissant vers les lèvres de la brune. Celle-ci sourit._

 _« Je m'en doutais. Je me serais souvenu d'un aussi jolie visage. » Un léger rougissement lui répondit. Un point de marqué. C'était gagné d'avance. Mais la blonde ancra une nouvelle fois les yeux dans ceux émeraude de la brune._

 _« Tu dis ça à toutes les filles que tu veux mettre dans ton lit n'est ce pas. » Lexa ce figea dans son mouvement. Celle là, elle ne s'y attendait pas ! C'était une affirmation. Pas une question. Et sans qu'elle puisse le retenir, un léger rire s'échappa des ses lèvres. Un point pour la blonde. Le jeu continu._

 _« C'est vrai. Mais je ne l'avais jamais pensé avant aujourd'hui. »_

Ok, j'interviens pour dire qu'il ne faut jamais dire à son éventuelle conquête, qu'elle n'est pas la première. Même si elle s'en doute. On ne lui dit pas ! Bref, continuons.

 _La blonde haussa un sourcil. Au moins Lexa ne cachait pas vraiment ses intentions._

 _« Que de belles paroles._

 _-Je ne me cache pas. Et puis, tu as acceptée ce verre. » Un sourire charmeur. Le jeu devenait de plus en plus intéressant. Un peu de difficultée faisait du bien._

 _« Je serais bête de refuser un verre gratuit. j'avoue que j'ai été étonnée que tu devines mon goût pour les mojitos._

 _« J'ai de nombreux talents qui pourraient t'étonner. » Lexa laissa ses yeux descendre vers le décolleté de la jeune femme sans aucune honte. Lui faisant clairement comprendre le sous-entendu._

 _« Mes yeux sont plus hauts._

 _-Mon intérêt est plus bas._

 _-Je pourrais très mal le prendre._

 _-Tu le pourrais. Mais tu ne le ferras pas._

 _-Tu es très sûre de toi._

 _-Je sais ce que je veux. » Lorsque Lexa se défit finalement de cette vision très alléchante pour revenir croiser le regard de la blonde, elle pût voir l'amusement dans celui-ci. Est ce que la jeune femme jouait elle aussi ? Une main fût tendu vers elle._

 _« Clarke. » La brune était étonnée. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de prendre la main tendue._

 _« Lexa._

 _-Enchantée. Tu m'offres un autre verre ? » Avec un rire franc, Lexa accepta. Mais au fond, elle ne savait plus qui était le chasseur et qui était la proie._

Bien, sans doute un coup de chance pour notre exemple mais le résultat est exactement ce que l'on veut. Créer un lien.

 **Règle n°5 : Resserrer la prise.**

Bon. Vous avez créer un lien. La fille ne semble pas s'ennuyer avec vous. Et elle ne tente pas de fuir. Vous êtes sur le bon chemin. Mais attention au faux pas. Il faut lui faire comprendre que sa soirée ne se terminera pas sans vous. Et elle doit le désirer. Vous désirer. Si vous êtes en boîte de nuit, invitez la à danser. Inutile de vous dire que vous devez au moins connaître quelques pas. Vous ne chercher pas à vous ridiculiser. Voyons comment s'en sort notre exemple.

 _Le deuxième verre fini, Lexa était surprise de voir qu'elle appréciait discuter avec la blonde. Elle n'oubliait pas son but bien sur mais… elle prenait son temps. D'un coup, Clarke se redressa et attrapa la main de la brune, sous le regard étonné de celle-ci._

 _« J'adore cette chanson ! Viens danser ! » Lexa tendit l'oreille. Despacito. Elle détestait cette chanson. Genre, vraiment. Mais sans savoir pourquoi, elle se laissa traîner au milieu de la piste. Lorsqu'elle vit la jolie blonde s'éloigner un peu d'elle, un sentiment de regret vînt prendre place dans son cœur. Mais lorsque les paroles commencèrent et qu'elle croisa le regard de Clarke. Sa bouche s'assécha et elle fût incapable de faire le moindre mouvement…_

 ** **Si sabes que ya llevo un rato mirándote**** **(** _Oui, tu sais que je t'ai observé un bon moment_ _)_  
 ** **Tengo que bailar contigo hoy**** **(** _Je dois danser avec toi aujourd'hui)_  
 ** **Vi que tu mirada ya estaba llamándome**** **(** _J'ai déjà vu que tes yeux m'appelaient_ _)_  
 ** **Muéstrame el camino que yo voy, oh**** **(** _Montre-moi le chemin que je dois suivre_ _)_

 _ _La blonde s'avançait lentement vers Lexa, bougeant les hanches de gauche à droite en rythme avec la chanson… Le bleu se mêlant au vert...__

 ** **Tú, tú eres el imán y yo soy el metal**** **(** _Toi, tu es l'aimant et je suis le métal_ _)_  
 ** **Me voy acercando y voy armando el plan**** **(** _Je vais me rapprocher et je vais préparer un plan_ _)_  
 ** **Sólo con pensarlo se acelera el pulso**** **(** _Juste y penser et le pouls s'accélère_ _)_  
 ** **Oh, yeah****

 _Leurs corps n'étaient maintenant qu'à quelques centimètres._ _Lexa n'entendait presque plus la musique, elle ne voyais plus les autres…_

 ** **Ya, ya me está gustando más de lo normal**** **(** _Moi, j'apprécie ça plus que d'habitude_ _)_  
 ** **Todos mis sentidos van pidiendo más**** **(** _Tous mes sens en demandent davantage_ _)_  
 ** **Esto hay que tomarlo sin ningún apuro**** **(** _Ce doit être accepté sans aucun problème_ _)_

 _La brune pouvait maintenant sentir le souffle de Clarke sur sa peau. La blonde ondulait lentement devant elle, sans la toucher. Et lorsque le refrain commença, le corps de Lexa bougea de lui même..._

 ** **Des-pa-cito**** **(** _Doucement_ _)_  
 ** **Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito**** **(** _Je veux respirer doucement dans ton cou_ _)_  
 ** **Deja que te diga cosas al oído**** **(** _Permets-moi de te dire quelque chose à l'oreille_ _)_  
 ** **Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo**** **(** _Pour que tu y penses quand nous ne sommes pas ensemble_ _)_

 _Lentement, elle rapprocha leurs corps, juste un frôlement, rien d'appuyé. Elle avait sa main dans le bas du dos de la blonde, pourtant, elle la touchait à peine._ _Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas. Alors que leurs mouvements devenaient sensuels, complémentaires..._

 ** **Des-pa-cito**** **(** _Doucement_ _)_  
 ** **Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito**** **(** _Je veux lentement te déshabiller de mes baisers_ _)_  
 ** **Firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto**** **(** _M'inscrire sur les murs de ton labyrinthe_ _)_  
 ** **Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito**** **(** _Et faire de ton corps tout un manuscrit_ _)_

 _C'est Clarke qui baissa le regard en premier, laissant ses yeux faire leur chemins jusqu'au lèvres de la brune. Elles étaient si proches… Pourtant, aucune des deux jeunes femme ne fit le dernier mouvement, alors qu'elles se laissaient emporter par la musique. Leurs corps s'étaient de nouveau approchés. Créant un contact plus appuyé. La cuisse de la blonde s'était placée entre celles de la brune. Rien de choquant. Juste une danse. Pourtant, la musique n'existait plus pour elles. De même que les autres danseurs, qui semblaient s'être écartés des deux jeunes femmes pour les laisser dans leur monde. Cela sembla durer une éternité. Et cette éternité, elles la recherchaient. Dans un souffle, une caresse. Éphémère,_ _mais_ _p_ _ourtant vital pour elles._ _Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson. Dansant eux aussi dans un même rythme. Et lorsque les dernières notes furent jouées. Le brouhaha du monde qui les entour_ _ait_ _les_ _ramena_ _à la réalité._

 ** **Des-pa-cito...**** **(** _Doucement_ _)_

 _ _Leurs yeux s'étaient retrouvés. Consciente__ _ _s__ _ _de leur proximité, aucune des deux n'esquissa un seul geste pendant de longues secondes.__

 _ _Lexa était perdu__ _ _e__ _ _. Oubliant son but, elle était figée. Et elle le resta alors que la blonde commençait lentement à s'éloigner d'elle. Elle ne bougea pas non plus alors qu'elle voyait la jeune femme disparaître dans la foule… Et lorsque son esprit revînt à lui, elle ne pensa qu'à une seule chose. Elle adorait cette chanson.__

Et bien… Hum… Comme je vous disais. Il faut avoir quelques notions de danse. Où en étions nous ? Ah oui.

 **R** **ègle n°6 : Conclure.**

C'est la dernière règle. La plus importante. C'est à ce moment là que vous ne devez pas flancher. C'est à cet instant que vous allez savoir si vous avez bien fait les choses. Pour notre exemple, je doute que ça ait fonctionné. Ça proie est partie. Mais pour vous, si vous avez suivis les règles jusque là. Alors vous n'avez rien à craindre. Pour cette partie c'est à vous de jouer. Je ne peux plus rien pour vous. Je vous laisse donc passer de la théorie, à la pratique. Au revoir.

 _ _Il fallut quelques secondes de plus pour que la brune bouge enfin. Réalisant que Clarke avait filée. Elle aurait pût abandonner. Après tout, il y avait d'autres filles dans la boîte… Mais sans vraiment être maître de ses mouvements, elle se mit à la rechercher. Tournant les yeux vers la table où elle avait vu les amis de la blonde plus tôt, elle sentit son cœur se serrer en la voyant vide. Elle n'était quand même pas partie si vite non ? Si ? Scrutant la pièce, elle rechercha une chevelure blonde, un regard bleu, n'importe quoi qui lui indiquerait où se trouvait la jeune femme. Mais elle ne vit rien. Alors, dans un dernier espoir, elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle passa les portes avec précipitation, ne se souciant même pas que toute sortie était définitive.__ _ _Et c'est là qu'elle la vît.__

 _ _Comme la première fois, elle était de dos. Et sans s'en rendre compte, un sourire apparût sur son visage. Allongeant le pas, elle attrapa le bras de Clarke, la faisant se retourner. Ne faisant même pas attention aux personnes qui accompagnaient la jeune femme.__

 _ _« Clarke je... » Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que des lèvres incroyablement douces se posèrent sur les siennes. Passé l'étonnement, elle répondit au baiser. Il était doux, chaste. C'était une promesse. Elle le savait. Elle sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne. Et pour la première fois, lorsque Clarke mis fin au baiser, Lexa ressentit un manque douloureux. Plongeant son regard dans l'océan, elle posa une question silencieuse aux vagues. Et comme simple réponse, la main quitta la sienne avant de repartir. Elle aurait voulu lui courir après et la rattraper une nouvelle fois. Mais à la place, elle déplia le bout de papier qui était resté entre ses doigts. Un numéro, avec un simple mot.__

 _ _« Doucement » C'est à ce moment là qu'elle sut. Il n'y aurait plus aucune autre fille.__

 ** _FIN (ou pas...)_**

* * *

Laissez une petite review pour que je sache si je dois faire une suite ou pas. ;D


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Comme je l'avais dit, voici le chapitre 2. :D

Tout d'abord, je dois avouer qu'en commençant ce défi, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cela devienne une fiction de plusieurs chapitres. Çà ne devait qu'être une Oneshot, mais vous m'avez convaincu. Donc pour cela, je vous remercie tous!

 **Yoruichii:** Raven en maître de conférence? Qui sait...

 **Melie09:** J'aurais pu finir comme ça... Si j'avais été méchante.. Muahaha!

 **Guest:** Effectivement, il y a beaucoup de règles possibles. Mais est-ce que Lexa va les suivre? Seul l'avenir nous le dira!

 **Cindy:** Et bien, au final, il y a bien une suite :D. Mais j'ai beaucoup d'autres idées de fiction!

 **Noushkagirl:** Merci. J'avoue que je ne savais pas ce que cela allait donner!

 **Remerciement:** Tout le monde! Merci pour les review, ça donne envie de continuer!

Merci aussi à **Whyamishy** pour la correction! Je sais qu'il y a eu du boulot! ;p

 **Disclameur:** Les personnages de The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas... Dommage...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Bonjour à tous ! Nous nous retrouvons pour une deuxième séance. Alors, avant de commencer, j'aimerais clarifier un certain point. Certaines personnes ont dit, que, malgré les erreurs de « notre exemple », celle-ci a quand même réussi le cours d'hier. Je vais être clair ! Non, elle n'a pas réussi ! Le but était de rentrer en bonne compagnie ! Et elle est rentrée seule ! Donc… Échec ! Et je ne reviendrais pas là-dessus ! Nous pouvons passer à la suite.

Je dois avouer que, son échec, introduit bien le sujet du jour.

 **Rappeler ou ne pas rappeler ? Telle est la question.**

Vous l'aurez compris, à partir de maintenant, nous entrerons plus en détail. Cette question, que l'on s'est tous posée un jour, est sans doute la plus délicate.

Je m'explique. Si jusque-là, vous avez toujours vécu en passant de « plan cul » à « plan cul », appelons les choses telles qu'elles sont, et qu'un jour, vous rappelez, alors vous sortez de votre routine. Vous allez, peut-être, vers l'inconnu. Soyons réaliste. Pensez-vous réellement, qu'il puisse exister une liaison où les deux personnes sont complètement inhabitées par un quelconque sentiment d'affection, ce qui pourrait leur permettre d'entretenir une relation purement sexuelle, sans aucune attache ? Je ne vous parle pas de « plan cul » que nous appellerons ici « P.C » mais bien d'un « plan cul régulier » ou « P.C.R », qui débutera au moment même où vous aurez pris la décision de rappeler.

Et bien non. Il y aura toujours un moment, à l'instant H de l'histoire, où l'une des deux personne commencera à ressentir de l'affection. Minime peut-être. Mais potentiellement destructeur pour cette même personne.

Alors, lorsque vous vous poserez la question, « rappeler ou ne pas rappeler », pensez à cela. Êtes-vous prêt à vous lancer dans une relation qui risquerait de vous faire souffrir ? Ou si vous êtes prêts à faire souffrir l'autre personne ? A vous de méditer sur cette question.

A partir de maintenant, nous admettons que vous avez décidé de rappeler. Quand et comment le faire ? On ne veut pas paraître désespéré. Mais si on attend trop, l'occasion risque de nous filer entre les doigts.

Vous connaissez tous la règle des trois jours. L'attente permet d'ajouter un peu de piment dans les retrouvailles. C'est bien. Si la fille était réceptive. Sinon, attendez-vous à vous heurter à un mur.

Vous pouvez aussi être direct. Mais il ne faut pas passer pour un désespéré. Essayez de mettre un peu d'humour et de légèreté. C'est à vous de vous démarquer. Personne ne sera là pour vous guider.

Ce que j'essaie de vous faire comprendre, c'est que vous devez vous poser les bonnes questions. Rappeler une fille, n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Et vous devez savoir, dès le début, ce que vous attendez exactement de la relation qui pourrait en découler.

Mais je sais ce que vous attendez tous. Vous voulez savoir comment s'en sort « notre exemple » ? Et bien soit. Allons-y.

 _Lexa regardait le petit bout de papier encore dans sa main. Elle était rentrée chez elle en mode automatique après cette fin de soirée des plus troublantes. Elle regardait le numéro et le message inscrit avec intensité, comme si ceux-ci pouvaient répondre aux questions qui commençaient à se former dans son esprit. La première, et sans doute la plus importante, que venait-il de se passer ? C'est vrai, à la base, elle était sortie pour se changer les idées. Elle voulait juste se trouver une conquête pour la soirée, et fuir le lendemain matin avant que la fille ne se réveille. Alors oui, ce n'était peut-être pas très… moral… mais ça lui convenait parfaitement. Elle ne laissait jamais son numéro, ne prenait jamais celui de ses conquêtes et surtout, pas de prénom ! C'était SES règles ! Et puis, ça lui évitait des scènes du style « pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rappelée ? » si, à tout hasard, elle venait à recroiser une fille. Mais voilà. Elle était là, assise sur son canapé, à quatre heure du matin, en train de fixer un foutu bout de papier. Et un prénom lui revenait sans cesse en tête. Clarke. En l'espace d'une soirée, elle avait enfreint deux de ses règles. Elle avait un prénom et un numéro. Et puis, ça voulait dire quoi ce mot ? Doucement. Comment ça, « doucement » ? Poussant un soupire exaspéré, elle s'allongea sur son canapé et ferma les yeux. Aussitôt, deux orbes céruléens s'imposèrent à son esprit. Se redressant d'un coup, comme si elle s'était brûlée, elle regarda une nouvelle fois le bout de papier avant de le jeter avec rage sur la table basse. Il fallait qu'elle dorme. Ok, elle avait transgressé deux règles, mais ce n'était pas trop tard pour se rattraper. Il suffisait qu'elle ne rappelle pas. Voilà, elle ferait ça. Elle se leva, attrapa ce maudit numéro, se dirigea vers la cuisine, ouvrit la poubelle et jeta sans remord le papier. Sans AUCUN remord. Vraiment… aucun ! Fière d'elle, Lexa se servit un verre d'eau avant de se décider à prendre la direction de sa chambre, non sans jeter un dernier regard en direction de la poubelle. Et puis, la nuit portait conseil…_

 _Lorsque le réveil sonna, un grognement lui répondit, une main chercha à tâtons, trouvant finalement l'objet recherché et coupant cet horrible son. Là, tout de suite, la seule pensée qui lui venait en tête, était de changer la musique de son réveil. « Army Of The Night » de POWERWOLF était vraiment trop violent comme sonnerie. Bon, en même temps, elle se faisait la réflexion tous les matins, et rien ne changeait. Se décidant enfin à ouvrir un œil, elle fixa le plafond un instant. La nuit n'avait pas été de tout repos. Elle n'avait pas cessée de repenser à la soirée d'hier, les orbes bleus prenant un malin plaisir à venir se jouer de son esprit. Et cela l'énervait ! C'est donc de mauvaise humeur qu'elle posa un pied hors de son lit, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain._

 _Un coup à la porte de l'appartement lui fit sortir la tête de la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle entendit les clefs tourner dans la serrure, elle ne s'inquiéta même pas et continua de se préparer tranquillement alors qu'une voix se faisait entendre._

 _« C'est moi ! Anya ! Tu sais, ta sœur ! Ne te dépêche pas pour moi hein ! J'ai juste ramené du café ! Et je venais voir si tu étais encore en vie ! » Lexa soupira en levant les yeux au ciel pour elle-même. Anya exagérait. La dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vues c'était… la veille en fait. Juste avant que la brune ne parte en soirée. Une fois prête, elle rejoignit sa sœur dans la cuisine. Celle-ci lui tendit son café à emporter avec un grand sourire._

 _« Merci._

 _\- Mais de rien ! Alors ? Cette soirée ?_

 _\- Rien de spécial._

 _\- Oh, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu es rentrée bredouille ? » Cette conversation commençait déjà à énerver Lexa. Déjà qu'elle n'était pas de bonne humeur._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?_

 _\- Ouh… Je vois que madame est ronchon ce matin ! Au moins j'ai la réponse à ma question ! Et comment ça se fait que ma Casanova de sœur ait fini sa nuit seule dans son lit ?_

 _\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Et puis tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais un rendez-vous aujourd'hui ?_

 _\- Ok, j'ai compris que tu ne voulais pas parler… pour l'instant ! Mais tu as raison... » Anya regarda sa montre. « Je vais devoir y aller si je ne veux pas être en retard ! » Finissant d'une traite sa boisson elle se dirigea vers le vide-ordure alors que Lexa observait le liquide chaud qu'elle tenait en main._

 _« C'est quoi ça ? » La brune, qui regardait vaguement la vapeur s'échapper de sa tasse de café, leva les yeux vers sa sœur. Celle-ci regardait avec intérêt l'intérieur de la poubelle._

 _« De quoi tu parles ? » La fausse blonde plongea la main dans la boîte à ordure, avant d'en sortir un bout de papier. Le regardant de plus près. « Doucement… Oh ! Mais c'est un numéro ! Tu me cache quelque chose sœurette ?_

 _\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Si c'était dans la poubelle, c'est qu'il y a rien à en dire._

 _\- Oh je crois que si… Au contraire !_

 _\- Non. C'est un numéro. Je l'ai jeté. Point. » Anya regardait sa sœur, amusée. Quelque chose lui disait que les prochains jours risquaient d'être intéressants…_

 _« Bien sûr… Tu sais quoi ? Le petit mot me fait penser à la musique là… tu sais… despa quelque chose. Mince, c'est quoi déjà ?_

 _\- Despacito._

 _\- Oui ! Voilà ! » Lexa s'était tendu en repensant à la musique. Son esprit rejouait, malgré elle, la danse de la veille. Elle revoyait le corps de Clarke se recoller au sien, bougeant langoureusement, en rythme, son souffle venant frôler sa peau… Et pour un cours instant, elle eut de nouveau la même sensation que la veille…_

 _« Lexa ? Allo ? Il y a encore quelqu'un là-dedans ? » Un doigt qui tapait contre son crâne sortit la brune de sa torpeur et elle éloigna la gêne d'un coup de main. « La vache ! Tu étais partie loin ! Alors ? Comment elle s'appelle ?_

 _\- Qui ?_

 _\- Ben miss Despacito !_

 _\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles._

 _\- A d'autre ! Je suis sure que tu connais son prénom._

 _\- De toute façon je ne compte pas la revoir._

 _\- Oui oui… Bon, de toute façon je dois y aller. Je suis déjà à la bourre ! On en reparle quand tu l'auras rappelée !_

 _\- Je ne l'a rappellerai pas ! » Anya ne prit même pas le temps de répondre à sa sœur et sortit en vitesse de l'appartement glissant un rapide « bye sœurette ». Lexa grogna tout en finissant rapidement son café. Alors qu'elle allait jeter le récipient, son regard s'arrêta sur le morceau de papier que la fausse blonde avait laissé sur le comptoir. Dans un haussement d'épaule, elle l'ignora, décidant qu'elle s'en occuperait plus tard. Pour l'instant, elle avait rendez-vous avec son canapé. Aujourd'hui elle était en repos et comptait bien en profiter !_

 _Lexa ne profitait pas du tout! En réalité, elle était assise devant le comptoir, observant avec un regard mauvais le bout de papier. Elle devait le jeter. Elle allait le faire. Mais pour le moment, elle essayait de comprendre d'où venait cette légère, mais pourtant agaçante, hésitation qu'elle ressentait. Ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un lui donnait son numéro. Mais là, il y avait quelque chose de différent. Et elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Et c'est ce qui l'empêchait de se débarrasser de ce malheureux morceau de papier. Elle le prit lentement, comme s'il risquait de la mordre, et le relu une nouvelle fois. L'écriture était belle. Elle se remémorait ses cours de Graphologie. La pression exercée était faible, généralement, cela était un signe d'empathie et de sensibilité. Les lettres légèrement penchées à droite, indiquaient que Clarke aimait rencontrer et travailler avec de nouvelles personnes. La barre du « t » était longue et placée en haut et inconsciemment, un sourire étira les lèvres de Lexa. Enthousiaste, déterminée, avec une légère tendance à l'obstination et des objectifs et aspirations élevées. Voilà ce que cette simple lettre indiquait sur l'écrivain. En règle générale, les lettres avaient tendances à être rondes. Créative et artistique. Sans le savoir, Clarke avait révélée beaucoup de chose à la brune, en un simple mot. Faisant maintenant tourner le papier entre ses doigts, Lexa récapitulait ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre._

 _Empathique et sensible, ouverte aux autres, enthousiaste, déterminée, obstinée, créative et artistique. Voilà qui était Clarke. Et lentement mais sûrement, la curiosité commençait à germer dans le cœur de la grande brune..._

* * *

Je sais, ce chapitre est court. Mais c'était nécessaire. Les prochains seront de plus en plus longs!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello tout le monde! Voici les chapitre 3 ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise!

Merci pour vos Reviews! Ça fait toujours autant plaisir!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 _Lexa fixait toujours le petit morceau de papier. La curiosité commençait à être de plus en plus présente, troublant la jeune femme. Elle n'était plus sur de ce qu'elle devait faire. Mais si elle s'était donnée des règles, c'est qu'il y avait une raison. Elle ne pouvait pas les transgresser juste pour une histoire de curiosité non ? Poussant un soupir de frustration, elle jeta ce maudit numéro sur le plan de travail et se leva, décidant qu'elle devait oublier toute cette histoire. Oui, elle allait jeter le papier. Définitivement. Après, elle passerait à autre chose. Elle continuerait à vivre comme elle le faisait jusqu'à présent. Elle aimait sa vie. Elle avait un bon travail, des amis, une famille. Oui. Elle était heureuse. Elle n'avait besoin de rien d'autre. Et puis, elle était jeune. Elle avait toute la vie devant elle. Ce n'était pas nécessaire de se prendre la tête maintenant. Et de toute façon, son travail lui prenait beaucoup de trop de temps. Profileuse… Établir un profil psychologique et social de l'auteur d'un crime. Elle devait souvent voyager. Ce n'était pas du tout compatible avec une relation de longue durée. Non, il ne fallait pas d'attache. Et puis, elle ne savait même pas ce que faisait cette Clarke. Ça se trouve, leurs métiers n'étaient pas compatibles et…_

 _« Raaaah ! » Poussant un hurlement de frustration, elle se donna une claque mentale pour effacer ce genre de pensée. Elle attrapa le morceau de papier, le froissant un peu plus au passage et s'apprêtait à le jeter une nouvelle fois dans le vide-ordure, quand son téléphone se mit à vibrer. Récupérant l'insolant qui avait osé l'interrompre dans sa poche, elle décrocha sans même regarder le nom de l'appelant._

 _« Woods._

 _\- BORDEL LEXA T'ES OU ? CA FAIT UNE HEURE QUE JE T'ATTENDS ! » La brune écarta le portable de son oreille pour sauver ses tympans et se mordit la lèvre en reconnaissant la voix d'Octavia, sa meilleure amie et collègue._

 _« Désolé O'. Je n'ai pas vu l'heure._

 _\- Ouais ben je t'ai envoyé une dizaine de textos ! » La jeune femme regarda son écran, constatant qu'effectivement elle avait plusieurs messages non-lu._

 _\- Je n'ai pas entendu mon téléphone. J'arrive dans vingt minutes._

 _\- Il en faut trente pour arriver jusqu'à la boutique…_

 _-Aujourd'hui ce sera vingt._

 _\- Non, prend ton temps. Je préfère que tu arrives entière._

 _\- Désolé O'._

 _\- Ouais ouais. Tu trouveras un moyen de te faire pardonner._

 _\- Toujours ! » Octavia raccrocha et Lexa jeta un regard noir au bout de papier dans sa main, essayant sans doute d'y mettre feu par la pensée. C'était de sa faute si elle avait oublié son rendez-vous avec sa meilleure amie ! Surtout qu'elles étaient censées choisir la robe de mariée de celle-ci aujourd'hui ! Rapidement, elle attrapa ses clefs de moto, enfila son blouson en cuir et pris son casque. Après un dernier coup d'œil vers l'appartement, s'assurant qu'elle n'avait rien oublié, elle ferma la porte d'une main._

 _Ce n'est qu'une fois rendue devant son engin, qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle tenait toujours le petit morceau de papier au creux de sa main. Poussant un soupire d'exaspération elle le fourra dans la poche de son blouson. Elle le jetterait plus tard. Pour l'instant, elle devait se dépêcher. Octavia pouvait être effrayante quand elle était réellement en colère !_

Et bien. Il semblerait que « notre exemple » soit quelque peu troublé…

Si vous vous retrouvez dans le même cas, ne paniquez pas. Il faut prendre le temps de réfléchir. Posez-vous des questions. Arrivez-vous à mettre un nom sur les sentiments que vous ressentez ? De l'amour ? De l'attirance ?

Êtes-vous prêts à vous engager ?

Le temps que vous vous posiez toutes ces questions, continuons à observer « notre exemple ».

 _« Je t'assure O' ! Tu es magnifique !_

 _\- Tu es sûre ? Tu ne trouves pas qu'il_ _n'_ _y a_ _pas_ _un peu trop de froufrou sur le buste ? » Lexa soupira, ça faisait maintenant une heure et demi qu'elle regardait Octavia essayer différentes robes. A chaque fois, elle disait à la jeune femme qu'elle était magnifique. Et c'était vrai ! Sa meilleure amie pouvait mettre n'importe quoi sur le dos, elle restait toujours aussi jolie ! Attention, elle n'était pas attirée par Octavia ! Elle était juste réaliste. Mais là, elle commençait à trouver le temps long. Elle comprenait parfaitement que son amie veuille que tout soit parfait pour son mariage mais elle n'était pas trop branché shopping…_

 _« Je sais que ce n'est pas ton truc Lex'. Je me dépêche ne t'inquiète pas._

 _\- Non, prend ton temps. C'est important le choix de sa robe de mariage. » Il faudrait qu'elle pense un jour à demander à Octavia comment elle faisait pour lire dans ses pensées._

 _« En tout cas, je te remercie de m'accompagner. Même avec une heure et demie de retard. » Lexa leva les yeux au ciel et décida de laisser passer la pique._

 _« C'est normal. Je suis ta demoiselle d'honneur après tout._

 _\- Oui ! En parlant de ça… » Oh non… Elle n'allait quand même pas lui dire qu'elle devait porter une tenue farfelue ?_

 _« Je t'écoute._

 _\- Je t'ai choisis ta tenue. Il faudrait que tu l'essaies. » Le cœur de Lexa s'accéléra. Faites que ce soir une tenue normale… s'il vous plaît mon dieu…_

 _« M…maintenant ?_

 _\- Oui. » Octavia fit un signe à la vendeuse qui était là pour l'aider à faire ses essayages et cette dernière compris le message, disparaissant quelques minutes avant de revenir avec un sac à vêtement noir et le tendre à la brune. Hésitante, Lexa ouvrit lentement le sac, priant silencieusement. Ses yeux s'agrandirent en voyant la tenue. Une longue robe de couleur bleu roi se trouvait devant elle._

 _« Allez, va l'essayer, pour qu'on puisse partir. J'ai fait mon choix. » Avec un hochement de tête, la brune attrapa la robe et fila dans une cabine d'essayage._

 _Lorsqu'elle ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, Octavia ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Ce qui n'était pas forcément bon signe du point de vu de Lexa._

 _« Elle ne me va pas c'est ça ?_

 _\- Tu rigoles ! Lex'… Tu es sublime ! » La robe, longue, descendait jusqu'aux chevilles de la brune, moulant son corps à la perfection. Le tissu était fendu sur le côté gauche, à partir du haut de la cuisse. Le haut formait un merveilleux décolleté, sans pour autant jouer sur la provocation. Le dos nu s'arrêtait un peu plus au-dessus des reins, là aussi en restant sobre et les bretelles descendaient légèrement sur les épaules. « Je commence à me dire que tu risques de voler la vedette à la mariée » Lexa ne put s'empêcher de rire face à la remarque de son amie._

 _« Si tu veux, je peux venir dans un sac à patate._

 _\- Bien que ce soit tentant, vraiment, je vais devoir refuser. De toute manière, même comme ça tu risquerais de me voler la vedette. Allez vient. On sort boire un verre avant que je ne change d'avis sur ma propre robe. » La brune ne se fit pas prier et fila se changer._

 _Avec un dernier remerciement envers la vendeuse, les deux jeunes femmes sortirent de la boutique, le sourire aux lèvres. Lexa inspira une bonne bouffée d'air frais et se tourna vers on amie._

 _« On va au Polis ?_

 _\- Ok, mais c'est toi qui paies ! Tu dois toujours te faire pardonner ! On se rejoint là-bas ? A moins que tu ne veuilles laisser ta moto ici._

 _\- Hors de question que je laisse mon bébé ici ! » Enfilant rapidement son casque avant que son amie lui fasse une remarque sur le surnom donné à son engins, Lexa enfourcha son bolide avant de le démarrer et de tourner la tête vers Octavia qui était encore en train de farfouiller dans son sac pour trouver les clefs de sa voiture._

 _« La dernière arrivée devra un resto à l'autre !_

 _\- Hé mais... » Mais la moto n'était déjà plus là._

 _Octavia entra dans le bar et se dirigea vers la table où Lexa attendait, deux bières déjà posées sur la table. Elle pointa son amie du doigt._

 _« Toi ! Tu as triché ! » La brune haussa les épaules._

 _« Absolument pas._

 _\- Oh si ! D'une, tu es partie avant moi ! Et de deux ! Tu peux te faufiler facilement entre les voitures ! C'est injuste !_

 _\- Mais au moins, la commande est déjà sur la table et tu as plus qu'à poser tes fesses sur une chaise et boire._

 _\- Mouais… Ne crois pas pouvoir m'amadouer aussi facilement... » Lexa sourit avant de porter la bière à ses lèvres. Elle adorait sa meilleure amie. Elles s'étaient rencontrées au travail et avaient vécu pas mal de choses ensemble. Elles s'étaient disputées, réconciliées, elles avaient ri ensemble, passé pas mal de soirées dans les boîtes de nuits et maintenant, Octavia allait se marier avec Lincoln… Lexa adorait le jeune homme. Elle le savait capable de prendre soin de son amie. Et il avait plutôt intérêt de toute façon !_

 _« Tu sembles partie loin Lex' » La voix de sa meilleure amie sortit Lexa de ses pensées._

 _« Hum ? Je pensais juste à un truc. Dis-moi, tu n'as pas oublié que le week-end dans deux semaines, on fête ton enterrement de vie de jeune fille ?_

 _\- Oh mon dieu… Comment pourrais-je l'oublier. C'est toi qui as organisé n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Ouep._

 _\- Et tu ne me diras rien je suppose…_

 _\- Nop. » Octavia prit une gorgée de sa bière. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être pressée ou au contraire, redouter ce week-end. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'avait préparé Lexa. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle devait se retrouver chez la brune le vendredi soir, et qu'à partir de là, elle n'aurait plus aucun contrôle sur les événements. Et ce n'était pas bon signe... Lexa, elle, jubilait d'avance. Elle savait ce qui ferait plaisir à son amie et elle avait mis les petits plats dans les grands. Elle ferait tout pour que ce week-end soit inoubliable. Finissant sa bière, elle attrapa le portefeuille dans la poche de son blouson et le sortit, faisant tomber un petit bout de papier sans le remarquer. Octavia n'avait rien manqué et profita que la brune règle les consommations pour le ramasser. Elle haussa un sourcil en lisant le numéro et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle attendit que Lexa retourne son attention sur elle et leva le papier._

 _« Tu me caches quelque chose Lex' ?_

 _\- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que… Oh... » La brune leva les yeux au ciel en reconnaissant ce que son amie tenait sa main. « Ce n'est rien O'._

 _\- Hein hein… Un numéro de téléphone ce n'est pas rien. Tu l'as rappelée ?_

 _\- Quoi ? Non !_

 _\- Pourquoi tu l'as gardé alors ?_

 _\- Je voulais le jeter mais tu m'as appelée au moment où je le faisais. Du coup je l'ai mis dans ma poche en attendant._

 _\- Pourquoi tu ne la rappelles pas ? Ce n'est pas un bon coup ?_

 _\- Quoi ? Non ! Enfin je ne sais pas…_

 _\- Attend… Tu veux dire que tu as le numéro d'une fille sans même avoir couchée avec elle ? Tu m'étonnes Lex' !_

 _\- Ouais… N'en fais pas toute une histoire O'. C'est vraiment rien._

 _\- Si tu le dis. Je pense quand même que ça te ferait du bien._

 _\- De quoi ?_

 _\- D'avoir une relation ! Bon sang… Depuis que je te connais, tu n'as jamais été avec quelqu'un plus d'une nuit ! » Lexa leva les yeux au ciel._

 _« Et alors ? Ça me convient parfaitement tu sais._

 _\- Hum… C'est ce que tu veux te faire croire. Mais je suis sure que tu te mens à toi même !_

 _\- O'… Je ne connais même pas cette fille… Je ne l'ai vu que hier soir !_

 _\- Et tes premières impressions ? » Lexa hésita une seconde. Elle devait avouer que Clarke l'intriguait. Elle avait étrangement appréciée que la jeune femme ne se laisse pas avoir par son jeu de séduction. Mais elle ne devait pas y penser !_

 _« Rien de spécial... » Octavia n'était pas dupe mais décida de ne pas insister. Elle avait une idée derrière la tête. Il fallait juste trouver un moyen de la suivre. Mais pour l'instant, elle devait faire semblant d'abdiquer._

 _« Très bien… Si tu le dis. Je trouve ça juste dommage. » Elle regarda une dernière fois le numéro et le tendit à la brune, qui l'attrapa rapidement. Un peu trop même. « Tu ne devrais pas le jeter tout de suite. Laisse-toi un temps de réflexion._

 _\- Non c'est bon. » Et sur ces mots, Lexa déchira le morceau de papier en petits morceaux. Au moins, cette fois, elle était définitivement débarrassée ! Octavia la regarda faire, levant les yeux au ciel._

 _« Puisque tu viens de mettre fin à toutes tes chances, je t'offre la deuxième tournée ?_

 _\- Avec plaisir !»_

 _Cela faisait maintenant une demi-heure qu'elles discutaient de tout et de rien, quand Octavia regarda sa montre._

 _« Mince ! J'avais rendez-vous avec Lincoln ! » Elle farfouilla dans son sac, se maudissant. « Et mer… credi ! Tu as ton tel ? J'ai oublié le mien et il faut que je le prévienne de mon retard ! » Lexa lui tendit l'appareil sans un mot, la regardant faire, amusée. Après avoir tapé frénétiquement sur l'écran pendant quelques secondes, elle rendit l'objet à sa propriétaire. « Merci ! »_

 _\- De rien ! » Alors qu'elle allait ranger le téléphone dans sa poche, elle sentit celui-ci vibrer. Regardant l'écran, elle remarqua un accusé de réception indiquant que le destinataire avait bien reçu le message. Mais ce n'était pas le numéro de Lincoln… Son cerveau ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre. Mais elle devait être sure !_

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?!_

 _\- Ben j'ai envoyé un message à ton inconnue avec ton téléphone. » Lexa n'en revenait pas ! Octavia sirotait maintenant son verre en la regardant tranquillement. Elle faisait quoi elle maintenant ? Elle ne pouvait quand même pas renvoyer un message pour lui dire que c'était une erreur. Comment pouvait-on expliquer qu'un numéro, écrit sur un bout de papier, pouvais se retrouver dans un téléphone portable « par erreur » ? Mon dieu… Que faire ? Elle pouvait toujours annuler, supprimer le numéro et oublier cette histoire… Oui mais… Clarke avait elle aussi son numéro maintenant! Elle pouvait toujours en changer… Tout ça était la faute d'Octavia ! Elle tourna les yeux vers sa soi-disant meilleure amie. Celle-ci se tourna vers elle, sans doute parce qu'elle sentait sa peau fondre sous le regard noir de la brune, et pencha la tête sur le côté, prenant son air le plus innocent possible._

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

 _-Tu te moques de moi ? Tu viens de lui envoyer un message avec MON portable et maintenant elle a MON numéro !_

 _\- Et alors ?_

 _\- Et alors ?! Tu connais mes règles Octavia ! Tu n'as pas rendez-vous avec Lincoln n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Nop ! Oh je t'en prie Lex'… Ça ne va pas te tuer de changer de musique un peu. Et puis si ça se trouve, elle ne répondra jamais… » Lexa soupira. Elle n'en revenait pas de s'être faite avoir si facilement ! Elle devait se sortir de cette situation le plus vite. Avant que… Sa réflexion fut coupée par le vibreur de son téléphone qui indiquait la réception d'un message. Elle regarda l'objet comme s'il était le messager de l'enfer. Son amie leva les yeux au ciel avant d'attraper l'appareil et de le déverrouiller. Elle lût rapidement le message avant de lever les yeux vers Lexa et de sourire._

 _« Elle accepte. »_

Et bien, effectivement, il y a aussi la solution de l'ami qui répond à votre place…

Mais nous nous arrêterons là pour aujourd'hui. Car à partir de maintenant, Les règles changent…

* * *

A samedi prochain pour la suite!

N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez quelques règles en tête! J'essaierais de les intégrer à l'histoire.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour mon retard... Patapé siou plait...

Je remercie tout le monde pour les reviews. Ca fait toujours autant plaisir...

Et je remercie surtout **Whyamishy** pour son courage et sa patience face à la relecture des mes chapitres...

Sur ce, je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre!

* * *

 _Lexa n'en revenait toujours pas. Clarke avait acceptée et maintenant elle se sentait coincée. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution. Qu'elle arrête cette mascarade. Elle en voulait à Octavia d'avoir envoyé ce message. Sa meilleure amie la connaissait pourtant bien. Elle savait les règles qu'elle s'étaient imposées. Alors pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? De toute manière, c'était trop tard. Il lui fallait une excuse, n'importe laquelle._

 _« N'y pense même pas. » La brune leva ses yeux vers son amie._

 _« De quoi tu parles ?_

 _-Je sais que tu cherches un moyen pour annuler. » Un jour, il faudra que Lexa sache comment Octavia faisait pour lire dans ses pensées._

 _« Évidemment que je cherche à annuler ! C'est toi qui as envoyé ce message ! Pas moi ! Et il y avait une bonne raison à ça !_

 _\- Costia._

 _\- Pardon ? » La brune fronça les sourcils, n'aimant pas la direction que prenait cette conversation._

 _« C'est toujours à cause d'elle._

 _\- Je t'interdis de parler de ça... » Le ton était menaçant mais Octavia ne s'en préoccupa pas, plongeant son regard noisette dans celui de son amie._

 _« Il va falloir que tu passes à autre chose._

 _\- Que je passe à autre chose ?! Tu étais là Octavia ! Tu sais ce qui est arrivé !_

 _\- Oui ! Justement ! J'ai été là avant, pendant et après ! Je ne t'ai jamais abandonnée ! La seule erreur que j'ai faite, c'est te laisser te refermer ! Te bercer d'illusions avec ces stupides règles ! Mais ça n'a que trop durée ! Il est temps que tu passes à autre chose maintenant !_

 _\- Oh alors c'est ça ! Tu as envoyée se foutu message juste pour te rattraper de ta soi-disant erreur !_

 _\- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas le cas ! Bordel Lexa ! Regarde-toi ! Depuis ce jour, tu ne laisses personne approcher de trop près !_

 _\- Et je m'en porte très bien !_

 _\- Mais c'est pas une vie ! Lexa ! Tu passes ton temps entre le boulot, les soirées et ton canapé ! Tiens, ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas pris de vacance ? » Lexa ne répondit rien. Son amie marquait un point. Mais c'est elle qui avait choisi ! « Je prends ton silence pour un aveux. Franchement Lex'… Je m'inquiète pour toi…_

 _\- Octavia… Je vais très bien. Et puis, tu l'as dis-toi même, je sors. Je ne reste pas cloîtrée chez moi non plus !_

 _\- Tu parles. Tu sors pour trouver une fille que tu jetteras le lendemain. Tu ne leurs laisse aucune chance. Je suis sûre que tu aurais pu avoir une belle histoire avec l'une d'entre elle…_

 _\- Mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux ! Pourquoi tu ne peux pas le comprendre ! On n'est pas tous destinés à se ranger, trouver un bon mari, fonder une famille…_

 _\- Tu parles de Lincoln et moi là ?_

 _\- Pas seulement. Écoute, je suis très heureuse pour vous deux. Mais ce que vous avez, n'est pas pour tout le monde. Par pour moi._

 _\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu te refuses ça ?_

 _\- L'amour est une faiblesse._

 _\- Je ne me sens pas faible pourtant. » Lexa se renfrognât. De toute façon, Octavia ne pouvait pas comprendre. « Je t'en prie Lex… Accepte au moins de boire un verre avec cette fille. Un seul. Et si tu ne veux vraiment pas la revoir, alors je ne me mêlerais plus jamais de tes affaires._

 _\- Jamais ?_

 _\- Jamais. » La brune fronça les sourcils avec suspicion. Est-ce qu'elle devait accepter ? Après tout, elle pourrait toujours prétexter un appel et partir en plein milieu du rendez-vous. Et si accepter signifiait de ne plus avoir Octavia sur le dos après… Elle pouvait bien faire un effort. Non ?_

 _« Très bien. Mais à une condition._

 _\- Laquelle ?_

 _\- Je ne veux aucune question. Quelle que soit l'issue de ce rendez-vous._

 _\- Mais…_

 _\- C'est ma condition._

 _-Très bien... » Octavia abdiqua. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien tirer de plus. Elle espérait juste que cette inconnue ferait les choses bien. Elle regarda la brune attraper son téléphone et écrire son message, hésitant un instant avant de cliquer sur « envoyer ». « Merci. D'avoir accepté._

 _\- Je t'aurais eu sur le dos tant que je ne l'aurais pas fait n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Ouep !_

 _\- C'est bien ce que je pensais... » Lexa soupira et repensa à sa réponse. Elle avait donnée rendez-vous à Clarke pour le samedi suivant. Et puis après tout, il y avait une chance pour que la blonde refuse. Elle était peut-être occupée ce jour-là. Et si elle ne pouvait pas, Lexa ne proposerait pas une deuxième fois ! Il ne fallait pas abuser non plus. Elle allait déjà à l'encontre de toutes ses règles. Son portable vibra et l'écran s'alluma sur une réponse. « Ok, à samedi alors !:D » Un smiley ? Sérieusement ? La brune fit la grimace. Ses espoirs que le rendez-vous n'ait jamais lieu venaient de partir en fumée._

 _« Elle a acceptée_

 _\- A la bonne heure ! Je l'apprécie déjà cette fille !_

 _\- Ne t'emballe pas. Tu ne la connais pas._

 _\- Je suis sûre que ça viendra ! » Lexa leva les yeux au ciel. Son amie était irrécupérable._

 _« Si tu le dis. Bien, il faut que je rentre_

 _\- Tu as raison, moi aussi. » La brune se leva et déposa les billets pour régler les consommations supplémentaires et attrapa son casque. Elle fit une rapide bise à son amie avant de sortir du bar et respirer l'air frais de l'extérieur. Elle fit un rapide point sur la journée tout en montant sur sa moto. Étrange. Voilà comment elle qualifierait cette journée._

Bien ! Ce n'as pas été de tout repos mais… Nous avons une date ! J'espère pour vous que cela n'a pas été si compliqué que pour notre « exemple ».

Alors que fait-on maintenant que l'on a cette fameuse date ? Et bien pas grand-chose en réalité. On continue de vivre sa petite vie en essayant de ne pas penser au rendez-vous qui approche. Je n'ai pas besoin de préciser qu'il est fortement déconseillé de renvoyer un message n'est-ce pas ? Pour aucune raison ! Bien. Vu que nous sommes d'accord sur ça, passons à la suite.

Se préparer pour un rendez-vous :

Quel que soit le rendez-vous en question, dites-vous bien une chose. Vous ne devez rien laisser au hasard ! Vous avez choisis le lieu et la date. VOUS avez initié le premier pas, ou une de vos amies dans certain cas, bref, c'est donc à VOUS de diriger ce rencart ! Il faut que la fille sente la confiance que vous avez. Il faut qu'elle voie que vous avez tout prévu ! Bien entendu, je ne vous parle pas de faire une liste et de l'emmener avec vous pour cocher les cases au fur et à mesure. Ça fait mauvais genre. Non, c'est dans votre esprit que tout doit être clair. Choisissez avec soin votre tenue. Se pointer à un rencart avec un bermuda, des sandales et des chaussettes a tendance à faire fuir la fille. C'est du vécu. Ne rigolez pas, c'était un pari. Pas très mature certes, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Bref. Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de moi, mais de vous !

Bien, une fois que vous vous êtes douché, brossé les dents, encore une fois, pour les fumeurs, les pastilles à la menthe sont les bienvenues, parfumé et bien habillé, il est l'heure de partir. N'arrivez ni trop en avance, ni en retard. En fait, essayez d'arriver pile à l'heure. C'est pas évident mais vous verrez, vous ressentirez comme une petite victoire personnelle. Dans tous les cas, évitez le retard.

Maintenant, voyons comment notre « exemple » s'en sort. Je suis sûre que cela va être divertissant.

 _Lexa regarda sa montre. Il lui restait quatre heures avant le rendez-vous. Elle avait largement le temps de se préparer. Elle venait à peine de revenir de sa petite course habituelle et était en sueur. Normalement, elle aurait dû le faire plus tôt mais elle ne s'était pas levée. Chose de plus en plus fréquente ces temps-ci. Peut-être qu'Octavia avait raison. Peut-être devait-elle demander quelques vacances. Secouant la tête pour s'enlever cette idée saugrenue de la tête, elle prit la direction de la salle de bain, tout en commençant à retirer sa tenue au passage. Une chose de bien lorsque l'on habitait seule, était que l'on n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de sa pudeur. Souriant pour elle-même, elle fit couler l'eau chaude avant de se glisser sous le jet. C'était la chose qu'elle préférait dans le sport. La sensation de bien-être lorsque l'eau se glissait sur la peau, emmenant les muscles à se détendre. Elle en avait toujours fait. Du sport. Depuis son plus jeune âge elle partait régulièrement courir. C'était son père qui l'avait initiée. Elle lui en serait toujours reconnaissante. Au début, elle avait eu du mal à le suivre. Mais elle s'était accrochée. Réussissant par rester à la hauteur de son paternel, pour finalement réussir à le dépasser. Et plus les années passaient, et plus elle allait plus loin que lui. Jusqu'au jour où elle avait fini par courir seule. Et elle ne s'était jamais arrêtée. Quel que soit le temps, elle courait. Qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente, qu'il neige. Elle courait. Certains disent que le sport est une drogue. Et bien il faut croire qu'elle est accro._

 _Éteignant l'eau après une bonne demi-heure à simplement se laisser aller en dessous, elle le regretterait au moment de payer la facture, elle sortit de la douche, attrapant sa serviette au passage et se regarda dans le miroir. Ce n'était pas narcissique de se dire qu'elle était belle. Ses yeux émeraudes étaient sans doute son arme la plus fatale. Et elle savait s'en servir. Elle avait toujours remercié la nature de lui avoir fait don de sa beauté. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre, qu'elle avait posée sur le bord de l'évier avant d'aller à la douche, pour voir le temps qui lui restait. Trois heures et demie. Elle était large. Le bar dans lequel elle avait donné rendez-vous à la blonde était qu'à vingt minutes de chez elle. Elle réalisa d'ailleurs qu'elle ne s'était même pas inquiété de savoir à combien de distance se trouvait Clarke de celui. Ce n'était pas très grave. Après tout, celle-ci avait acceptée quand même. Il ne devait pas être si loin. Enfilant simplement un shirt et un t-shirt en attendant l'heure, elle se dirigea vers son canapé, attrapant une bouteille d'eau au passage, et se laissa tomber dedans. Lançant la suite de sa série préférée sur Netflix._

 _C'est la sonnerie de l'alarme de son téléphone qui la réveilla. Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, elle se demanda pendant un instant où elle était. Attrapant le maudit réveil, elle regarda l'heure. 19 heure 40. Pourquoi avait-elle mis une alarme à cette heure-ci ? Puis, tout lui revînt en mémoire. Le rendez-vous à vingt heure, le fait qu'il lui fallait vingt minutes pour y aller. Elle se leva d'un bon et fila à la salle de bain, se passa un coup de peigne et avisa le maquillage qui se trouvait sur le bord de l'évier. Elle hésita une seconde puis attrapa finalement son eyeliners et mis juste de quoi souligner son regard. Dans sa précipitation elle faillit même se crever un œil. Grognant, elle rattrapa le coup avant de regarder sa montre. Certes, elle n'avait pas voulu ce rendez-vous mais elle détestait arriver en retard. Filant à toute vitesse vers la porte d'entrée, elle attrapa ses bottes de moto. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle réalisa la tenue qu'elle portait. Shirt et T-shirt. Bordel ! Pourquoi elle ne s'était pas habillée avant ! Parce qu'elle n'avait pas prévue de s'endormir en fait… Grognant en faisant demi-tour, elle courut quasiment jusqu'à sa chambre, ouvrant sans délicatesse son armoire. Elle attrapa le premier pantalon qui lui tomba sous la main. Noir. Parfait. Elle l'enfila en vitesse, manquant de s'étaler par terre. Se rattrapant de justesse à sa table de chevet, faisant tomber la lampe qui se brisa au sol._

 _« Bordel ! » Elle ignora l'objet agonisant et reporta son attention sur la commode. Une nouvelle fois elle prit le premier truc qui lui tomba sous la main. Un t-shirt blanc, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Bah ! Ça ferait l'affaire ! Là aussi elle l'enfila tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie de sa chambre. Passant la tête dans le col pour se rendre compte qu'elle était très proche du mur. Elle l'esquiva de justesse et se précipita hors de la pièce. Au moment où elle passait la devant la porte de la salle de bain elle freina, entra, attrapa sa bouteille de parfum et s'en aspergea le cou. Satisfaite, et en retard, elle mit en vitesse sa veste de moto et ses bottes. Elle sortit de l'appartement et se retourna pour fermer celle-ci. Les clefs… elle avait oublié ses clefs._

 _« Mais c'est pas vrai ! » Elle retourna chez elle, priant pour que ces maudites clefs n'aient pas subitement décidées de disparaître. Par chance, enfin, elle les trouva simplement sur le comptoir. Bien cette fois-ci elle pouvait y aller ! Un dernier coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua l'heure. 19 heures 55. Ok, là elle était vraiment en retard ! Vu sa malchance, elle aurait en plus tous les feux rouges ! Démarrant sa moto, elle fila sur la route, roulant un peu plus vite que la limitation, se faufilant entre les voitures, faisant abstraction des klaxons et des injures._

 _Lorsqu'elle arriva devant le bar, elle avisa l'heure. 20 heures 10. Dix minutes de retard. Ce n'était pas si grave non ? Elle pénétra dans la salle et chercha du regard la jeune blonde. Elle était là, assise à une table, regardant sa montre. Lexa s'approcha doucement, se permettant de détailler la jeune femme. Ses cheveux glissaient librement sur ses épaules. Elle avait opté pour une chemise bleue ciel à manche courte qui lui allait parfaitement bien, du point de vue de la brune. Et lorsqu'elle croisa son regard bleu ciel. Lexa cru défaillir._

 _« Hey._

 _\- Salut… hum… désolée pour le retard._

 _\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne suis pas là depuis longtemps. » Lexa laissa un fin sourire se former sur son visage, tout en prenant place face à la blonde. C'était un beau mensonge que venait de lui servir Clarke…_

Et bien. Je me demande pourquoi je m'obstine à vous montrer cet « exemple ». Il semblerait qu'elle s'évertue à ne suivre aucune de mes règles…

Quoi qu'il en soit, voilà ce qu'il ne faut pas faire. S'endormir sur son canapé avant un rendez-vous est idiot.

Mais, si malgré cela, vous êtes installés à une table, face à une fille, alors, un autre chapitre débute. Nous verrons cela la prochaine fois. D'ici là, ne faites pas de bêtise !


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir! Oui je sais, il était temps. Alors avant de vous laisser lire ce chapitre. Je voudrais dire un petit mot.

J'avais totalement perdu l'inspiration. Et il s'en ai fallu de peu pour que je sois en retard. Mais heureusement pour moi, j'ai pu compter sur ma moitié, **Yoruichii** , pour me redonner l'inspiration et me permettre de continuer cette fiction. Donc s'il y a une personne à remercier, c'est elle.

Ce chapitre est court. Très court. Mais c'était nécessaire pour la suite de l'histoire. Je m'en excuse.

Sur ce... Je vous laisses à la lecture de ce chapitre.

PS: Un grand merci pour les reviews!

* * *

Bonjour à tous. Comment allez vous ? Je suppose que tout comme moi, vous êtes pressés de savoir comment va se passer le rendez vous n'est ce pas ? Je vous l'avoue, moi aussi. Je me demande comment notre « exemple » va bien pouvoir s'en sortir sans faire d'erreur. Ce qui, jusqu'à présent, n'a pas été le cas… Donc découvrons ensemble…

 _Cela faisait maintenant dix minutes que les deux jeunes femmes étaient installées à une table dans un bar et elles discutaient de choses et d'autres tranquillement autour d'un verre. Lexa devait se l'avouer. La jeune femme devant elle était magnifique.. Sans réellement pouvoir s'en empêcher, des images de la soirée où elle l'avait rencontré lui revenait en tête. La musique, la danse, le baiser… Oui, Clarke lui plaisait._

 _« Que fais-tu dans la vie Clarke ?_

 _\- Et bien. J'ai fini mes études d'art il n'y a pas longtemps. Et j'ai donc décidée de prendre quelques vacances avec une amie._

 _\- Des études d'art ? Quel domaine principalement ?_

 _\- Le dessin et la peinture. Mais j'espère pouvoir ouvrir une galerie d'art un jour. Et toi ? » Cette question, Lexa s'y attendait. En même temps, elle l'avait un peu provoquée en demandant elle même à la blonde ce qu'elle faisait. Mais elle ne voulait pas répondre. Elle se souvenait que trop bien des risques que cela pouvait engendrer._

 _« Et bien… Disons que je travaille pour le gouvernement… » Le rire de la jeune femme face à elle la surpris._

 _« Tu vas me m'annoncer que si tu me dis ce que tu fais réellement, tu devras me tuer c'est ça ?_

 _\- En quelque sorte oui…_

 _\- Très bien… Je n'insiste pas alors… Pour le moment... » Avec un clin d'œil, Clarke prit une gorgée de sa boisson, sous le regards amusé de la brune. Celle-ci devait avouer que la blonde l'intriguait. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas eu envie d'en savoir plus au sujet de quelqu'un. Peut-être qu'Octavia avait raison finalement… Peut-être qu'elle devrait se laisser aller… Elle resta un instant à observer les mouvements de Clarke. Celle-ci avait une assurance tranquille et un sourire toujours figé sur les lèvres. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux descendre librement sur ses épaules, encadrant un visage que Lexa trouvait angélique. Et ses yeux… d'un bleu incroyable… Elle pourrait facilement s'y perdre… Trop facilement. Mais elle ne devait pas se laisser avoir. Elle savait très bien que la blonde lui faisait ressentir quelque chose de différent. Et ce n'était pas bien. Elle ne devait pas. Elle devait éviter ça. Le prix à payer était trop lourd… Et lentement… L'image de Costia lui revint en mémoire… Effaçant le sourire qu'elle avait sur le visage… Créant un malaise en elle. Et tout devint clair. Elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter ce rendez-vous..._

 _« J'ai été heureuse que tu m'envoie ce message Lexa..._

 _Le silence… Lexa appréciait habituellement le silence. Mais là, tout de suite, il avait quelque chose de pesant, oppressant. Clarke avait posée la question il y a cinq minutes déjà... La brune devait se l'avouer. La jeune femme blonde face à elle lui plaisait. Elle voulait en savoir plus sur elle. Mais devait-elle lui montrer son intérêt ? Devait-elle prendre le risque ? Encore une fois ? Non… Elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Cela lui avait fait trop mal la première fois. Et si elle en apprenait plus sur Clarke, elle aurait beaucoup plus de mal à faire marche arrière. Elle devait être franche et y mettre fin maintenant. Elle observa alors la blonde prendre une gorgée de sa boisson et prit une grande inspiration._

 _« Clarke ?_

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Je vais être franche avec toi... » Elle vit la jeune femme se tendre et soupira. Elle se doutait bien que ce qu'elle allait dire ne serait pas forcément plaisant à entendre. « Voilà, en réalité, ce n'est pas moi qui ai envoyé le message._

 _\- Oh… » La blonde avait resserrée sa poigne sur son verre et baissait les yeux. Elle devait sans doute être déçu. Lexa pouvait le comprendre. Et quelque part, elle ressentit une gêne. Comme une douleur sourde. Qui venait de se réveiller au plus profond d'elle même. Elle décida de l'ignorer. Si elle essayait de comprendre d'où cela pouvait venir, elle risquait de regretter la réponse._

 _« Je suis désolé. Je préférais être honnête avec toi._

 _\- Non… non c'est bien. Je te remercie pour ta franchise. Je peux te poser une question ?_

 _\- Bien sûr._

 _\- Qui a envoyé le message ?_

 _\- Octavia. Une amie. Écoute Clarke, je sais que ce n'est pas… comment dire…_

 _\- Non… Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est rien. » Mensonge… « Pourquoi es-tu venue alors ? Tu aurais pût annuler._

 _\- C'est vrai. Mais je me suis dis que…_

 _\- Tu n'avais rien à perdre ? » Le ton était plus dur et Lexa sentit que la situation lui échappait._

 _« Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire._

 _-Oh et c'est quoi alors ?_

 _\- Clarke…_

 _\- Laisse moi te poser une dernière question et répond franchement._

 _\- Va s'y._

 _\- Si Octavia n'avait pas envoyée ce message, l'aurais-tu fais ? » La brune hésita un instant. L'aurait-elle fait ? Elle y avait pensée. C'est vrai. Mais elle n'aurait jamais utilisée le numéro._

 _« Non…_

 _\- Et bien. Au moins c'est… » La porte du bar s'ouvrit avec fracas et trois hommes cagoulés entrèrent en trombe. Braquant leurs armes sur les clients. Le sang de Lexa ne fit qu'un tour et, instinctivement, elle se décala de sorte que son corps se retrouve entre celui des agresseurs et de Clarke._

 _« QUE PERSONNE NE BOUGE !_

Hola ! Attendez ! Ce n'était absolument pas prévu ça ! Une attaque à main armé en plein milieu d'un rendez-vous n'est absolument pas une bonne idée ! Çà peu tout gâcher ! Enfin, c'est même très probable !

Essayons de nous calmer. Nous allons faire une pause. Nous reprendrons la séance plus tard.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello tout le monde! Tout d'abord, je m'excuse pour cette semaine de retard. J'ai un peu de mal pour écrire en ce moment...

Je vous remercie pour toutes les reviews. J'ai toujours autant de plaisir à les lires!

Merci à celle qui a le courage de me corriger! ;P

Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse lire la suite!

* * *

Bonjour à tous ! Bon, je sais pourquoi vous êtes là. Vous voulez savoir la suite ! Et bien moi aussi ! Alors on ne perd pas de temps !

 _« QUE PERSONNE NE BOUGE ! »_

 _Lexa se tendit. Placée devant Clarke, elle observait la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Les trois hommes cagoulés s'étaient dispersés dans la salle, de sorte d'avoir tout le monde en visuel. Le barman, prostré derrière son bar regardait tout autour de lui, semblant chercher une échappatoire. La brune espérait qu'il ne tente rien d'inconsidéré…_

 _« TOUT LE MONDE A TERRE ! » Comme un seul homme, toutes les personnes dans la salle s'exécutèrent. Y compris Lexa qui, jetant un coup d'œil derrière elle, s'assura que la blonde en faisait de même. Côte à côte, les deux jeunes femmes étaient maintenant allongées sur le sol. Lexa continuait d'observer le comportement des agresseurs, alors qu'elle sentait le regard de la blonde sur elle._

 _« Lexa... » Le murmure de la jeune femme crispa la brune et s'en vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle attrapa la main qui était posée à côté de la sienne et la pressa doucement, essayant de réconforter Clarke qui tremblait légèrement. Le contact de la peau de la jeune blonde contre la sienne avait quelque chose d'électrisant. Elle était douce et une chaleur apaisante faisait lentement chemin dans le corps de la brune. Elle tourna la tête pour croiser deux yeux bleus qui la regardaient avec une pointe d'inquiétude et de peur. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, une douleur sourde se réveilla une nouvelle fois dans son cœur. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas cette situation. Bon, en même temps, elle se doutait bien que personne ici n'aimait cette situation…_

 _« Ne t'inquiète pas… Tout va bien se passer... » Elle essayait de convaincre qui exactement ?_

 _Instinctivement, la brune se mit à analyser la situation. Ils étaient trois hommes, cagoulés. Deux armés d'un simple pistolet et le troisième détenait un fusil d'assaut. Il était le plus dangereux. Celui-ci tenait tout le monde en respect pendant que les deux autres s'occupaient de fermer toutes les portes, fenêtres et grilles, sans oublier de retourner la pancarte sur « closed ». Un sac noir était posé au milieu et Lexa remarqua que plusieurs billets dépassaient. Un braquage. Ils ne venaient pas ici pour prendre la caisse, ils venaient pour échapper à la police._

 _Ils bougeaient sans arrêts, écartant parfois les stores pour scruter l'extérieur. Ils étaient stressés. Quelque chose avait du mal tourné et ils avaient sans doute dû trouver un plan B dans l'urgence. Et maintenant, en plus du braquage, ils se retrouvaient en pleine prise d'otage. Autant dire qu'ils étaient plus dangereux…_

 _Trop éloignés les uns des autres, intervenir était impensable. La seule solution était d'attendre patiemment et d'espérer que personne n'essaie de jouer les héros._

 _Une main vint agripper son T-shirt et elle tourna la tête vers la jeune blonde à côté d'elle. Celle-ci semblait plus sereine qu'au début, bien qu'elle puisse toujours voir l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Peut-être que ses mots avaient faits du bien finalement. Lui offrant le sourire le plus rassurant qu'elle pût, elle se concentra à nouveau sur la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Si seulement elle pouvait avoir accès à son téléphone sans risquer d'alarmer les cambrioleurs…_

 _Le son strident d'une sirène de police se fit entendre et elle pût voir tous les visages s'illuminer d'un nouvel espoir. Mais la brune ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Le bruit se rapprochait trop vite. Ils allaient passer sans même s'arrêter. Et c'est exactement ce qu'ils firent. Elle soupira. Bien sûr, ils ne pourraient pas rester dans cette situation bien longtemps. La police finirait par fouiller les bâtiments autour du cambriolage. Mais ça prendrait des heures. Alors, soit, les trois hommes trouvaient une solution rapidement, soir il allait falloir se montrer très patient…_

 _Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'ils étaient là. Et elle commençait sérieusement à avoir des fourmis partout. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Clarke. Celle-ci n'avait pas lâchée son t-shirt et regardait le sol, sans doute perdue dans ses propres pensées. Au moins, elle ne risquait pas grand-chose comme ça._

 _« Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?! » Lexa tourna la tête vers la personne qui avait dit ça, la fusillant du regard. Stupide !_

 _« La ferme toi !_

 _\- Vous ne vous en tirerez pas ! » Ok, la situation dégénérait. Si ça continuait comme ça, ça finirait en carnage._

 _« JE VOUS AI DIT DE LA FERMER ! » L'homme au fusil d'assaut commençait à s'énerver. Il fallait que tout le monde se calme ! Absolument ! Du coin de l'œil, elle vit la blonde se lever doucement_

 _« Clarke ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Non mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Elle était complètement inconsciente ! Lexa analysa la situation le plus rapidement possible. Elle savait déjà que les agresseurs étaient stressés. Ce qui pouvait s'avérer extrêmement dangereux ! Et la blonde qui était maintenant debout ne semblait pas se rendre compte de la situation dans laquelle elle se mettait. Et mettait Lexa aussi ! La brune sentit son cœur accélérer alors que son cerveau réfléchissait à tous les scénarios possibles. « Rallonge-toi ! » Mais la blonde ne l'écouta pas et lorsque l'un des agresseurs se tourna vers elle, celle-ci leva les mains en l'air, en signe de paix._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu fous debout toi ? Retourne à terre !_

 _\- Écoutez… Je me doute que cette situation vous met mal à l'aise... » Mal à l'aise ? Bordel Clarke ! Ils sont en train de nous braquer ! Lexa bouillonnait. Est-ce que la blonde essayait de faire entendre raison à ces hommes ? Elle ne savait pas si la jeune femme était courageuse ou stupide. Peut-être les deux !_

 _« Ferme là et rallonge-toi !_

 _\- Messieurs…_

 _\- Écoute Blondie… Si tu ne fais pas tout de suite ce que je t'ai dit… Je te jure que je te tire une balle dans la tête ! » Lexa serra les dents, les deux hommes restés jusque-là à l'écart commençaient à se rapprocher, alerté par la futur perte de contrôle de leur collègue. « Je dois avouer que ce serait dommage d'abîmer un si joli visage... »_

 _Clarke recula de quelques pas alors que l'homme en face d'elle semblait vouloir poser sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme. La brune cessa de réfléchir et, dans une impulsion, elle se jeta sur l'agresseur, le renversant. Celui-ci, surprit lâcha son fusil. Sans perdre de temps, Lexa donna un coup de pied dans l'arme, l'envoyer glisser au loin. Du coin de l'œil elle vit un des autres hommes lever son pistolet et le braquer dans sa direction. Elle se jeta au sol au moment où le coup de feu parti et sentit la balle lui frôler la joue. Ce n'était pas passé loin. Sans prendre de pause, elle se releva et se jeta sur le tireur. Celui-ci essaya de tirer une nouvelle fois mais la jeune femme avait agrippé l'arme. Un combat de force débuta alors. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit le troisième homme s'approcher de Clarke qui était restée debout. Posant sa main sur la glissière de l'arme qu'elle essayait de contrôler malgré la force de son adversaire, elle trouva le bouton du chargeur et appuya dessus, faisant tomber celui-ci au sol, au grand étonnement de l'homme. Profitant de ce moment d'égarement, elle fit glisser la glissière en arrière d'un geste vif, éjectant la cartouche qui était chargée dans la chambre de l'arme. Dans le même mouvement, elle retira l'arrêtoir de glissière. Le pistolet maintenant facilement démontable, elle donna un coup de coude dans le nez de son adversaire, histoire de le sonner un peu plus. D'un geste souple, elle retira la glissière de l'arme de poing et sans prendre le temps de retirer le canon, elle l'envoya vers l'homme qui tenait maintenant en joue Clarke. L'objet fila à toute vitesse avant de venir s'écraser sur la tempe de celui-ci, lui arrachant un grognement de douleur extrêmement plaisant pour la jeune brune. Cependant, pas le temps de se délecter de ce son. Elle fit un balayage à son adversaire et partit en direction de celui qu'elle avait fait grogner un peu plus tôt. Elle n'imaginait pas qu'il puisse reprendre ses esprits aussi rapidement et, emportée dans son élan, elle ne pût esquiver le coup de crosse qui lui arriva dans la mâchoire. Reculant d'un pas elle sentit des bras lui agripper les poignets dans son dos pour la maintenir immobile. Quelque chose lui disait que la situation lui échappait… Le clic caractéristique d'une arme qu'on charge lui fit relever la tête et elle constata, avec effrois, que l'homme qui lui avait donné un coup de crosse plus tôt, la menaçait maintenant avec son fusil d'assaut. Ok… elle était vraiment mal…_

 _Mais contre toute attente, l'homme menaçant fut bousculé par une Clarke en colère. Sans prendre le temps de s'étonner de ce geste, qui lui avait sans aucun doute sauvé la vie, Lexa utilisa le coup le plus bas qu'elle puisse trouver pour dégager l'homme qui la maintenait. Elle lui écrasa violemment les orteils avec son talon ! Effet immédiat. L'homme poussa un cri de douleur avant de la lâcher. Sans perdre de temps, elle agrippa par le col et utilisa toute sa force pour l'envoyer valser dans l'homme qui tenait le fusil d'assaut et qui commençait à se retourner contre la jeune blonde. Surpris, les deux hommes s'écroulèrent au sol dans un enchevêtrement de membres. Et elle ne pût s'en empêcher. Elle offrit un sourire victorieux à Clarke, qui la regardait avec des gros yeux._

 _« DERRIÈRE TOI ! » La brune n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'elle se sentit soulevée du sol et balancée à travers le bar. Visiblement, c'était à son tour de voler. Voyant les étagères contenant les verres et les bouteilles se rapprocher, elle protégea comme elle pût son visage avant de venir lourdement s'écraser contre celles-ci dans un grand fracas et de retomber au sol. Super. En plus d'avoir mal, elle sentait maintenant l'alcool. Relevant difficilement la tête par-dessus le bar, elle pût apercevoir l'homme qui l'avait envoyée valser, ramasser le fusil d'assaut et se tourner vers elle. Lexa eu juste le temps de se baisser, qu'une rafale passa au-dessus de sa tête, l'arrosant de morceaux de verres et d'alcool. Un genou à terre et les mains protégeant sa tête, elle jura intérieurement. Puis, plus rien. Alors, lentement, elle regarda une nouvelle fois par-dessus le comptoir et vit avec étonnement que le barman, qui était resté jusque-là immobile, sans doute sous le choc des événements, lutter contre l'homme armé. Elle remarqua du coin de l'œil les deux autres qui avaient réussis à se démêler et à se relever, se diriger vers le barman, pour aider leur complice. Sans perdre de temps, elle passa par-dessus le bar et plaqua le plus proche d'elle, balayant les jambes de l'autre en même temps. Un cri l'alerta et elle releva la tête. Pour la première fois depuis le début du combat, elle se souvint dans qu'elle situation elle se trouvait exactement. Il y avait beaucoup de personnes innocentes et c'était une chance qu'il n'y ait pas eu de blessés jusque-là. Elle devait les mettre en sécurité._

 _« Clarke ! Fais sortir tout le monde ! Et appelle la police ! » Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait instinctivement demandé l'aide de la jeune femme mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance pour mener la mission à bien._

 _« Ok ! » Donnant un coup de poing violent à l'homme qui se trouvait sous elle, l'assommant une bonne fois pour toute. Bon, deux contre deux, le combat était maintenant équilibré. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit la blonde exécuter les ordres et faire sortir les personnes le plus calmement possible. Un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Un grognement la sortit de sa contemplation et elle remarqua l'homme à qui elle avait fait un balayage un peu plus tôt se relever. S'assurant une nouvelle fois que l'assaillant sous elle était bel et bien dans les vapes, elle se mit debout à son tour. Le barman avait réussi à désarmer le deuxième et un rapport de force se jouait maintenant entre eux deux. Il fallait qu'elle se débarrasse le plus vite possible de son adversaire pour aller aider son compagnon de fortune. Ce concentrant sur son propre ennemi, elle remarqua qu'il regardait quelque chose. Suivant la direction de son regard, elle vit une arme au sol, celle qu'elle avait envoyé valser au début du combat. Il y a eu un temps d'inaction, les deux adversaires se regardant et regardant une nouvelle fois l'arme. Puis se fût partit. L'homme, plus près, fût le premier sur l'arme. Mais Lexa, étendant sa jambe, donna un coup de pied dans celle-ci avant qu'il n'ait pût s'en emparer, l'envoyant plus loin. Avec un grognement, son adversaire se redressa et entreprit de lui donner un coup de poing. Préparée, la brune esquiva, et contre-attaqua en visant les côtes. Visiblement, l'homme connaissait un tant soit peu le combat et avait mis sa garde en place, encaissant le coup. Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, elle tenta de le faire tomber en visant sa cheville mais il recula sa jambe au dernier moment. Sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réarmer une attaque, il lui attrapa la gorge et la projeta à terre avec violence. Lorsque son dos rencontra le sol, son souffle se coupa. Légèrement sonnée, elle reprit ses esprits juste avant que le poing de son adversaire ne s'abatte sur son visage. Esquivant de justesse, elle en profita pour attraper le poignet de l'homme et l'entraîna au sol avec elle. Utilisant une clé de bras, elle tenta de l'immobiliser. Mais trop rapide, l'homme se défit un peu de sa prise et balança son coude en arrière, droit dans la mâchoire de Lexa. Dans un grognement elle se dégagea, tenant la zone douloureuse, effectuant quelques mouvements pour vérifier que tout était à sa place. Rien n'était cassé mais elle aurait une belle marque. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle se prenait un coup ici en plus ! Et elle commençait à s'énerver. Il fallait qu'elle mette fin à ce combat !_

 _L'homme venait de se relever et il lui faisait maintenant face, essoufflé. Bon point pour elle. S'il était fatigué, elle aurait plus de facilité à en venir un bout. Du coin de l'œil, elle pût apercevoir que le barman était en difficulté. Il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre ! Elle devait faire ça vite, et bien ! Par chance, son adversaire décida de se jeter sur elle. Utilisant l'élan de l'homme, elle se décala juste assez pour esquiver l'attaque, lui faisant un croche pied en même temps, alors qu'il chutait en avant, elle arma un uppercut qu'elle envoya de toutes ses forces au niveau du foie de son ennemi. Celui-ci s'écroula au sol, incapable de se relever… Victoire par KO ! Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres avant qu'un grognement ne la ramène à la réalité. Le barman était en position de faiblesse, sous son adversaire, qui était en train de l'étrangler. Elle attrapa alors le col de celui-ci, lui faisant lâcher sa proie. D'une clé de bras, cette fois-ci réalisée à la perfection, elle l'immobilisa. Un coup sec et il fut dans les pommes. Elle pouvait enfin souffler._

 _Elle se dirigea vers le bar, ramassa un verre à peu près en bon état et se dirigea vers la machine à pression. Le barman la regarda faire._

 _« Je peux ? » Il lui fit juste un signe de tête pour lui donner son approbation et elle se servit avant de tremper ses lèvres dans la mousse avec satisfaction. Après tout, elle l'avait bien méritée…_

 _Quelques temps après, elle était assise à l'arrière d'une ambulance, alors que des médecins venaient de finir de l'ausculter. Une chevelure blonde s'approcha tranquillement d'elle et inconsciemment, elle se redressa._

 _« Tu es blessée…_

 _\- Quelques égratignures et quelques bleus. Rien de grave. » Clarke caressa lentement le contour de l'hématome qui avait fait apparition sur la mâchoire de la brune. Celle-ci refréna un frisson, causé par la main douce de la jeune femme face à elle._

 _« C'était incroyable…_

 _\- C'était stupide. Je vous ai mis en danger._

 _\- Tu nous as sauvés la vie._

 _\- C'était dangereux._

 _\- Pourquoi l'avoir fait alors ? » Lexa se tendit. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle avait vu rouge au moment où l'homme avait voulu poser sa main sur la blonde et qu'elle avait agi sans réfléchir…_

 _« Je suppose que ça devait être fait…_

 _\- Oui. » Un silence s'installa entre elles et la jeune brune regarda autour d'elle. Tout le monde était vivant, les policiers avaient interpellés les suspects et prenaient les dépositions de chacun. Finalement, tout s'était bien déroulé… Pourtant, quelque chose la troublait. Elle n'était pas du genre à perdre son sang-froid mais lorsqu'elle avait vu la blonde dans une mauvaise situation, son cœur avait raté un battement et elle n'avait pas réfléchit… Dans tous les cas, pour un premier rendez-vous, il y avait mieux._

 _« Hum… Je suis désolée. Ce n'était pas ce que j'imaginais pour un rendez-vous._

 _\- C'est toi qui leur as dit de venir ?_

 _\- Quoi ? Non !_

 _\- Alors tu n'as pas à être désolée._

 _\- Certes. Mais… Que dirais-tu si on reprenait depuis le début ? » Lexa se figea. Ces mots étaient sortis tous seuls de sa bouche. Et maintenant, Clarke la regardait avec étonnement et… amusement ?_

 _« Et bien… Pourquoi pas… Alors disons que… J'attends ton message. Et qu'il vienne de toi cette fois... »_

Non mais vous avez vu ça ! Je veux dire, le combat et tout ! C'était juste… Wow !

Hum… Quoi qu'il en soit, à moins que vous ne soyez un héros comme notre « exemple », j'espère pour vous que ça ne vous arrivera pas.

Mais, avouons qu'il y a du bien qui ressort et, peut-être, un nouveau rendez-vous qui se profile à l'horizon… L'avenir nous le dira !


End file.
